


two alphas (are better than one)

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: teen wolf bingo! [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Allison, Alpha Laura, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia knows that the competition between Allison and Laura is some primal thing, related to both of them being alphas that are constantly in close proximity, but the lengths they take it to are more than a little ridiculous, even by her standards. </p><p>Still.  She supposes it's better than them trying to kill each other every other day.  Things have changed quite a bit in six months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two alphas (are better than one)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazelNuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/gifts).



> written for the prompt "allison/laura/lydia + upside down kisses!" also decided to use this for the 'lady alphas' square on my Teen Wolf Bingo Card!

Lydia doesn't know what it says about her that, when she walks into her backyard to find a true Alpha and the leader of the Hale pack hanging upside down from tree branches, she barely even blinks. 

"What are you two doing?" she asks, perching on the edge of her picnic table. "I thought you were supposed to be going for a run today." 

"We were," Laura grunts. She's wearing a pair of what looks like Derek's shorts and a sports bra and her black hair is pulled back into a ponytail that nearly touches the ground. Her knees are curved around the thick tree branch and as Lydia watches, she pulls herself into a sit-up before lowering herself back down. 

"So what happened?" Lydia asks, turning her attention to Allison, who is dressed nearly identically to Laura and hanging from a slightly higher branch in another tree. 

"I bet Laura I could do more sit-ups than her," Allison replies, sucking in a deep breath before pulling herself up so that her mouth brushes against her knees. When she lowers herself back down, her eyes glint red under the afternoon sunlight. 

"And how many are you up to?" Neither of them answer for a few moments, both of them caught up in silently pulling themselves up using only their core muscles and legs.

"That makes 250," Laura finally spits out. "I could do this all day." It's blatantly a lie; her face is bright red and her neck is slick with sweat. 

"Me too," Allison grunts, even though she has mascara melted to her cheeks. When she pulls herself up for number 251, her whole body trembles. Lydia rolls her eyes; she knows that the competition between the two of them is some primal thing, related to both of them being alphas that are constantly in close proximity, but the lengths they take it to are more than a little ridiculous, even by her standards. 

Still. She supposes it's better than them trying to kill each other every other day. Things have changed quite a bit in six months.

"Well, have fun," Lydia says, carefully sliding off the table and making her way over to Allison. She waits until Allison is upside down again before leaning up onto her tiptoes and kissing her. Allison grins against her mouth and just barely presses her blunt teeth into Lydia's lip.

"Are you just going to leave me hanging?" Laura asks. Lydia rolls her eyes and pecks Allison's cheek before moving to Laura. As they kiss, Laura manages to reach down and curl her hands around Lydia's hips and the only thing that keeps Lydia from shoving Laura's fingers under her shirt is the mental image of Laura possibly falling and snapping her neck. 

Sure, it would heal. But the sound of bone knitting itself back together never fails to make Lydia sick. 

"Whenever you two are done, I'll be in my bedroom. Naked," she murmurs, brushing a loose strand of Laura's hair away from her face before stepping away. "Don't leave me waiting for long." 

She barely reaches the back door before both of them pounce on her.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
